Sublime Spirit Scripture
Sublime Spirit Scripture is one of the three Great Scriptures of the Three Classic Scriptures,(See Notes) with the other two being the Dao Divinity Scripture and the Heaven Severing Scripture. All of these scriptures are split into nine manuals: one for each of the Mountain and Sea. Each Mountain and Sea Lord is given one of the nine manuals of the Mountain and Sea Scripture to cultivate. Meng Hao, without being one of the Mountain and Sea Lords, cultivates the Sublime Spirit Scripture and the Dao Divinity Scripture. Another deviant, Lord Ji, who despite being one of the Mountain and Sea Lords, doesn't have a manual of the Mountain and Sea Scripture for he never actually fought and overthrew Lord Li, who has the manual. Sublime Spirit Scripture manuals Sublime Spirit Scripture is split into 7 manuals. Qi Condensation Manual * The cultivator who trains according this manual will have a 100% chance to establish a flawless foundation. * The cultivator will be able to form a second core sea. * Strengthens the cultivation base. * Was in the possession of Patriarch Reliance. Foundation Establishment Manual * Cultivator can form violet core. * Fragment of it was in the possession of the Violet Fate Sect. Core Formation Manual * Enables a cultivator to form a four-colored Nascent Form. Nascent Soul Manual No known available information. Spirit Severing Manual No known available information. Dao Seeking Manual No known available information. Immortal Ascension Manual No known available information. Sublime Spirit Scripture Doyen The Sublime Spirit Scripture holds a connection to the perfect foundation and perfect gold core. The Reliance Sect led by Patriarch Reliance in his blood jades held the information on the Qi Condensation Manual of the Sublime Spirit Scripture. This manual could be used to form a flawless foundation. Beyond this is the Perfect Gold Foundation. Once one has the perfect foundation, then he or she can try to form a Violet Core. The Violet Fate Sect only held a fragment of the Sublime Spirit Scripture in order to form a Violet Core which is the best core in modern times. This is formed by using Violet Qi of the East and can also be created by absorbing Violet Qi of West. Above this is the Perfect Gold Core. When a person obtains this perfect gold core then they are considered Sublime Spirit Scripture Doyen. They gain a special type of Immortal Body inherited from one of the three classical scriptures called Perfect Immortal Body perhaps to denote the "perfect" cultivation the cultivator has. The Perfect Foundation formula pill is most likely from the Foundation Establishment Manual of the Sublime Spirit Scripture and the Perfect Gold Core formula pill is most likely from the Core Formation Manual of the Sublime Spirit Scripture. The Sublime Spirit Scripture is a scripture which allows a cultivator to reach the highest level of cultivation in each of the 7 stages so that a cultivator can become an Immortal. Notes # It's unclear whether the Three Classic Scriptures' manuals are copies of the same thing or have different contents in them, which would make them chapters of the entire scripture. Er Gen didn't really explain it very well or perhaps never really felt the need to expound on it. Category:Cultivation Category:Cultivation Technique Category:Treasured Scripture